Convenience Store
by SoulofGold
Summary: Based on the song Convenience Store. Aaron decides a midnight trip to the CV is in order. What chaos will happen? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the 'song' in this story. I just thought it was a funny idea. 8D

Aaron stretched and yawned as his alarm went off. He looked over at the clock and smiled, 'Finally, they should be asleep by now.' he thought getting out of bed. Quietly he got out of bed and left his room, pausing to look in the rooms of the others to make sure they really were asleep. Relief flooded him when they were.

"There's so much I wanna do!" He mumbled to himself, this was his first time actually staying up at night since most of the time he was sent to sleep early just because he was the youngest of the Elite Four which annoyed him to no end. 'But what?' He paused, deep in thought, 'It's midnight, my friends are all asleep...and I'm pretty sure there's nothing on TV but static.' He grumbled then an idea struck. 'I know! I'll go to the convenience store!' He grinned and quickly left.

When he actually got there, the emerald eyed boy frowned nervously at the guys in front of the stores. They looked like gang members. 'I'm kinda afraid to go in now...' He was about to leave when he heard a voice. "Hey, you girl!" Aaron flinched, 'He better not be talking to me!' "Wh-wh-wh-what?" He stammered, slowly turning back around. "Are you bra-less?" Asked the same guy with a leer. Aaron twitched in anger and soon sounds of pain echoed in the sky.

He grumbled to himself, dust his hands off. After shooting the unconscious and battered morons a glare he went inside. He immediately went to the magazine section. An old man next to him was looking at dirty magazines. Aaron averted his gaze to the side, forcing down a blush of embarrassment. 'I don't know what to buy,' He mused. 'So I'll try to decide...'

Finally he went to the counter where a mute-looking part-timer was working there with a blank look on his face. Aaron paid no mind and smiled politely, "Some Anman please!" "We're out of stock" The worker told him in an almost rude manner. The emerald eyed boy shrugged but inside he was starting to get annoyed, "Some meat buns will do then" "Certainly." said the worker, putting them in a bag.

The way the worker gave Aaron his change back, made the boy almost drop it. The coins were on the recipt like a paperweight. His bangs overshadowed his eyes and his shoulder shook with barely supressed anger. A coin dropped and his temper snapped as he slammed his hands on the counter.

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed. "May I help you?" The worker asked boredly. Aaron pretended like he couldn't remember what he wanted, "Um, um…" "May I help you?" The worker repeated. "Um, um…" "The line is getting longer" The worker pointed out, growing annoyed. Aaron hid a smirk, "Um, um…" "Please decide quickly." The worker said with a slight growl.

"An egg please!" Aaron finally decided. "One egg coming up." said the worker. "Another egg please!" "Two eggs…" "Another egg please!" "Three eggs…" "That's all I need!" He beamed. "Just eggs?" The worker asked, bemused. "And lots of tempura sauce too" Aaron added. "Certainly" The worker replied, placing the sauce with it. "How much is it?" Aaron asked. "220 yen, please" was the response.

"Here's 10,000 yen" The worker frowned, "Don't you have anything smaller?" he asked. Aaron shook his head innocently, "Give me change, then" "Certainly" said the worker. "I don't want a receipt!" The E4 member said quickly. "Slow down please…" said the worker. "Can I use the toilet?" Aaron asked, tilting his head. "We don't have one here." The worker sighed. Aaron blinked in disbelief, "Where do you go then?" The worker slammed his head on the counter in defeat, "You got me…"

Once that was over, the sun was starting to rise. Aaron left the store with a smile. 'It's just too bad, that the night passes so quickly.' He thought to himself. 'I better hurry back before the others wake up. Shall I come again tonight?' He snickered to himself and left, humming faintly.


End file.
